Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Ankhesenppaten
Summary: Reinhardt decides to join the Blood Pact. But he’s not going to be able to do it without some objection from Akhear, his girlfriend and lover. I’m not going to let that happen.


**Blood is Thicker then Water**

by Ankhesenppaten

**Rating:**R to NC-17

**Pairings:** Akhear /Reinhardt

**Category:** Romance, Adult, a bit of Angst and Action, and Drama  
**Warning: **There is a bunch of graphic feeding. This is a vampire fic, for Pete's sake. There is also graphic heterosexual sex between the two main characters. Small language here and there.**  
Notes: **Is set before Blade 2. There is an established relationship between the main characters. It is unknown where the Blade movies are set, but this is set in New Orleans. It is also written in first person, so that makes it somewhat of a Mary Sue fic. I'd like to thank Allison, for proof reading my stuff.**  
****Disclaimer: **Reinhardt, Blade 2, and the House of Pain or anything else that has to do with the Blade 2 movie belongs to New Line, Guillermo del Toro, Marv Wolfman, Gene Colan, and David S. Goyer. The characters of Blade are owned by Marvel comics. Akhear, on the other hand, belongs to me. Hands off! The author is not making any money off of this or any other of their stories. If you feel the need to sue, go ahead, all you're gonna get is a collection of model horses and stuffed animals.**  
****Summary: **Reinhardt decides to join the Blood Pact. But he's not going to be able to do it without some objection from Akhear, his girlfriend and lover. I'm not going to let that happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was the same as any other in New Orleans. The sun was just under the horizon as I woke up. I stepped out of the shadow of the house onto the balcony to see the humans that Father had given me running around, going about their little lives.

It never fully hit me or made sense that these humans, these meals with legs were completely unaware of what I truly was. I guess that's what happens when you're nothing more then a myth. Thank you close mindedness.

I went back inside to get ready for the night's hunt. Reinhardt was sitting on the Louis XVI chair near our bed. I saw that he was already dressed and waiting to go. He stood up and walked toward me.

"Are you fully rested?"

"Yes. Last night just felt a bit too long."

"Well, tonight should be more exciting. Are you ready to go?"

"One minute." I slipped away from him and went to the closet. After a couple of minutes of deliberation, I pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a silk, blood red, button up shirt; and a full length black leather jacket, with black platform boots. I slipped out of my bedclothes and slipped on my pants. Reinhardt came up behind me and began to caress my butt. He put his head on my shoulder and began to nibble on my ear.

I tried to ignore him and finish getting dressed, but it finally got to me. I turned around, put my arms around his neck, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"No. I just can't keep my hands off of your ass in those tight little pants. Why do you wear them? Do you want to torture me?"

I kissed him. "Yes. Now, go sit down and let me get dressed." He gave me a pouty look and walked back over to the chair.

I slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up to the top of the bridge of my bra, leaving my cleavage to show. I knew that would push his buttons. I sat down on the bed and pulled on the boots, lacing them up to my mid thigh. I finished the look by putting on the jacket. I turned around to look at him.

"You look amazing. Ready to go?"

"Yes." I grabbed him by the arm and kissed him hard. I engulfed his whole mouth, biting his lip and causing it to bleed. I sucked the blood, shared it with him, then broke away from him. "You taste great. Let's go." I pulled him out the door and into the night.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm feeling like a bit of a rush. Let's go for a druggy."

"Sounds good."

We took off running down Bourbon Street. The Rue Rose wasn't far from the main street of the French Quarter, so we would usually walk wherever we went. If the mood took us, I would send for the car.

In a couple of minutes, Reinhardt had picked up the scent of a viable meal. I could always tell, cause he gets this look on his face has and get jumpy, like a cat. I followed him into one of the side alleys, where I saw the object of his attention. He, for a lack of a better word, looked like a Southern pimp, with a black shirt and pants, and a set of crooked teeth that sold anything. As he made his sale to a street walking hooker, Reinhardt began to close the ranks between them, with me close behind.

"Is there something that I can get for you man?"

"Possibly." He grabbed a hold of the dealer's throat and pinned him up against the wall. "Did you want first bite?" he asked me, with his teeth gleaming in the only light there was.

"No, go ahead and gorge yourself. I'll grab one here in a while."

"Okay, suit yourself." He tightened his grip and lunged straight for the dealer's throat. I could see that he was truly enjoying his meal. As the body went limp, Reinhardt's energy began to grow larger and larger. I was almost blown away by it.

He dropped the body of the dealer and walked over to me. He reached down and kissed me. He still had the last of the blood in his mouth and pushed it into mine. As he pulled back, I could see the red ring around the irises of his eyes.

"I love you Akhear."

'I love you too."

We walked out of the alley. I began to look for my own meal. There were hundreds of different choices, everything from drug dealers to hookers, from venders of fake Rolexes to loners. I looked at every one of them, deciding that tonight was not their night to die.

Finally, I found a hooker. She had just taken her hit of cocaine and was wavering from the ecstasy of the drug. She sat down on a nearby stoop as I walked up to her. She stood back to "greet me."

"You lookin' for a good time?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You know, I don't usually do women but I'll give it a shot."

"What exactly would you do?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything I want, huh? What about bending your throat to my bite?" I could see that the drug had begun to wear off and a touch of fear sparked in her. She took a couple of small steps away, when I grabbed her by the throat. She started to scream when I brought her ear to my lips. "Scream and I'll break your neck. If you corporate, you may make it out of this alive." She shut up almost immediately.

I brought her around the nearby corner. As I sunk my teeth into her ample, soft throat she gave me a bit of a fit.

"Keep it up. I love it when my prey struggles." I lapped up the fallen blood and went back to the open cut. I drew in more and more blood as her body fell against me, going limp.

Reinhardt walked into my peripheral vision. I looked up at him then back at her.

"Do you think I should kill her? I told her she might make it through this."

"It is up to you. This world would be a bit better without her." He moved back a bit while I bit back down and opened a wider hole in her throat. The last of the blood flowed into my mouth. I dropped her on the ground as I felt her soul leave her body.

Reinhardt walked up to me and brushed the blood that I missed from my mouth with his thumb. I kissed him sweetly.

"Let's go to the House of Pain. I feel like a bit of partying."

"Sounds good to me."

We walked back to the house, to get some money and a few other things. After I left instructions with Cassandra and John, the main housekeepers, about what was to be done before we returned, we proceeded to the House of Pain.

As we neared, I was able to pick up the rhythmic patterns of techno beat coming from inside. I knew he could too, because his head started to move to it. We opened the hidden entrance and went inside. When we walked to the main door, we were stopped.

"Madame, you are not allowed in here."

"Like hell I'm not."

"We are not sure how you got here but you and your friend need to leave."

"We're vampyers. That's how we got in here."

"And how do we know that?"

"Well, let's see. We were both able to read and understand the vampyer glyph at the damn door, plus we knew exactly where this place was. Not to mention, the fact that I am the daughter of Sethamadrai, the powerful coven master in France." I brought my hand up to show him the coven ring.

"Oh, my humblest apologies. We had no idea. We thought you were human. Please go in." They stepped back and opened the door for us.

"I swear I should tell Father about you. He'd be quick to send out goons for your head." I walked into the House, in a pissed tiff, with Reinhardt following behind.

The pulse was electrifying and went straight to the heart. Reinhardt took my hand, as to not get lost, and led me over to the couch corner. We had been there many times, so many in fact that others know that that corner is ours and no one takes it.

When we got there, two fledglings were in our spot, feeding insensibly and sloppily on a human victim. We stood over them, watching, until they finally noticed we were there.

"Do you mind?"

"Yah, actually we do. See, you're in our spot and we would like for you to move your fat asses. Now."

"Hell no. We were here first. Find your own spot."

I smiled.

"That is our spot and you are going to move."

"Fuck off." They went back to feeding. This was really pissing me off and I didn't have time for it. I grabbed the smaller vampire by the collar and pulled him eye level to me.

"Get out!"

He just laughed. I pulled out the silver stake from my bag and slammed it into his chest. He winched and disincarnated, while his partner started screaming. Everyone turned around to look.

"Get out or you'll end up like your friend!" He sprang up, leaving the body on the floor and ran off. Picking up the body off the pillows and cushions, I held it towards the crowd. "Whoever wants it, take it." Three different vampyers ran towards it. 'Let them fight over it. I don't care."

Reinhardt sat down first then pulled me down next to him. I laid my head on his chest. He put his lips right by my ear.

"That was amazing, so forceful. You know, I think you're trying to tempt me. You know that forcefulness gets me hot." I smiled and kissed him.

Seeing the stake that I used, I leaned forward and grabbed it. I winched as it burned my hand. I dropped it quickly into my bag. As I put my hand back on Reinhardt's chest, he took my hand.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's my stake. Why the hell shouldn't I pick it up? Plus, I'm a pureblood. I heal quickly." As I spoke, the stake imprint in my hand quickly disappeared. I cupped his face. "See." I kissed him again then lay back down.

As the night dwindled on, we watched out over the dancing crowd and ordered several blood shots. Throughout the night many different vampyers came up to us and praised me for what I did. I finally decided to dance for a while. I got up and looked down at him.

"What?'

"Come on."

"I am not dancing."

"Yes, you are." I pulled him up next to me. "Just think about it as having sex standing up." A smile crossed his face and he led me out on the floor.

We found a nice spot all to our own and began to dance. Reinhardt danced extremely close to me, not letting anyone near us. We danced through two whole songs then went back to our little corner. We cuddled for a while until I decided I had had enough of these impure bastards and wanted leave. We went back out the door and saw the two impotent guards tumbling over themselves to make sure that they didn't get their asses staked.

We walked back down Bourbon Street to the house. Though there wasn't a lot of time, we took as much time as possible. When we got back, my instructions were found carried out. I left two hundreds in the small plate where they get their pay and we went up to our room.

The way the room was designed made it not only the largest room in the house, but also the darkest. When one enters, to the left, were huge balcony doors, with a balcony overlooking most of the grounds. Next to the windows were couches and tables, all positioned to face the TV in front of the bed.

The bed itself was a marvel. It was carved out of solid cherry and had four posters with a canopy. Attached to the canopy, there are heavy velvet curtains that keep out every trace of sunlight that the curtains over the balcony doors may have missed. Plus, if the curtains were over, due to morning, and we felt like TV, there was a TV in the foot of the bed that could be summoned up.

To the left was a set of Louis XVI table and chair, Reinhardt's favs. Next to the desk was a Marie Antoinette dresser, with a wash basin and all of my perfumes and body attire.

Reinhardt went and lay down. I looked over at him as I shut and locked the door. He looked like an angel lying among the velvet and silk. He took off his boots and dropped them on the floor. I walked over and took off my own and slide into the bed next to him. I closed the curtain and brought up the TV.

"Feel like watching anything?"

"I don't know. What's on?" I flipped on the TV and began to change channels.

"Well, there are game shows, infomercials, and crap." I flipped it off and snuggled closer to him. "Let's just have some champagne and go to sleep."

"Sounds good to me." He took the bottle and poured us both a glass. Handing one to me, he settled in and got comfortable as I nestled up close to him. We quietly drank the champagne, until the bottle was empty.

I closed my eyes and quietly listened to the sound of his heart beating. Finally, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, Reinhardt wasn't there. I sat up and looked out of the curtains. He was at the door, talking to Cassandra. I tried to listen, but he was so quiet I couldn't. I slipped out of the curtains and walked over to him.

"You have my instructions."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Now, be off." He playfully shooed her off. She smiled and left. He then shut the door and turned around to me. "Well, it's nice to see you're up." He kissed me.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing that you should worry yourself with. Are you ready to hunt?"

"Let me shower and change first."

"Why? I think you look fine in what you've got on." I smiled and kissed him. Walking to the bathroom, I closed the door. A moment later, the door opened and Reinhardt walked in. "Wanna make it a double?"

"Absolutely."

I turned on the water and the room began to fill up with steam. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop on the floor. I turned around and unbuttoned his, putting it off of his arms, revealing his built chest. I unbuttoned his pants and let them fall. I undid my own, let them drop and stepped in. "You comin'?" Reinhardt stepped in behind me and shut the door.

He began to kiss down my throat. He kept kissing my jugular and around it. I knew exactly what he was thinking, cause I was thinking it too. I bit down deeply on his throat and he moaned wildly. I lapped at the blood as he closed his eyes. I loved the taste of his blood.

Before I knew what was happening, Reinhardt's own teeth were sunk into my throat. We were feeding off each other. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world. Sometimes better then sex. My blood was coursing through his veins while his coursed through mine. As we began to drain each other, he penetrated deep inside of me.

I was on fire as he pumped harder and faster. He drew more and more out as I pulled harder. I finally let go, throwing my head back and growling loudly. God, he was good.

I climaxed in a great heave. I clawed at his back and continued to growl. Only he was the one that could turn me into a drooling animal, like those filthy lycans. I put all of my weight against his, cause I could barely stand up. He shouted deeply as I felt him come. He had let go of my neck and was kissing up my cheek. He kissed me sweetly then we looked at each other.

"That was amazing. Simply amazing."

"Thank you."

"Only you can turn me into a lycan."

"I try."

"Want to wash each other?"

"Sure." He took the body wash and began to wash my back. While washing, he gave me one of his phenomenal massages. I relaxed so much I almost fell down. "You've got to be more careful."

"I can't help it. I'm like butter in your hands." I kissed him and I began to wash him.

After five minutes, he turned off the water and helped me out of the shower. I wrapped my hair and walked out. The cold never bothered me. Plus, there was no one there who was going to see me, apart from Reinhardt. He, on the other hand, had to have a towel, no mater what.

I had already decided what I wanted to wear that night. A full length black leather overcoat, a black leather corset, a pair of black leather pants, and my black leather thigh high boots. I got everything together and began to get dressed.

Reinhardt already had his stuff out and was getting dressed. He chose black leather boots and pants, a white frilly shirt, and his signature black leather jacket. As we both got dressed, I was trying to figure out what he had planned. Something was going on and it was bugging the crap out of me not knowing. I didn't want to ask him because he wasn't going to tell me anyways.

I did the last lace on my boots and put my coat on. Walking out on the terrace, I began to search the city for a viable candidate for death. Reinhardt came up beside me.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The city. Our city."

"Absolutely. Not a dry night in sight. We'll never be without food. Ever."

"Yes. Now, I'm in the mood to feed. Let's go."

I ran out of the bedroom door before he could even catch it. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, all the time Reinhardt was following behind. I made it out on the front lawn.

As soon as I was out there, Reinhardt caught up to me. He grabbed a hold of me, picked me up, and spun me around.

"I've got you."

"Yes, you do." I took him by the hand. "Come on." We went down to the French Quarter. The streets were filled with people. Mardi Gras was close and people were getting ready. This meant that tonight was going to be easy pickings.

As we walked, many people were being sized up before our eyes, but none were deemed to die that night. Reinhardt was walking beside me, with his hand on my ass. He said it was so we didn't lose each other. Yeah, lose each other, sure. Any who, I could see hundreds that deserved to die but wouldn't.

Finally, I found my own fun. It came in the form of a thief. He was a common pick-pocketer and mugger. He had just made a nice catch and was counting his loot behind a pair of garbage cans in an alley. I made the first approach.

"Nice find. You are planning on giving that back to the owner, right?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me," I pointed at myself, "A myth. Which is what you're going to be in a few minutes." He began to run in the other direction but Reinhardt was there to make sure he made himself comfortable. The thief backed away from him and straight into me. "Nowhere to go."

I reached up and grabbed him by the throat. Pinning him against the wall, he began to scream. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Then he did something I never would have thought of. He bit me! As I pulled my hand away, he tried to squirm away.

"What happened?"

"The shit bit me."

With that, Reinhardt switched into protective mode. He took the guy by the head, holding him only by his mouth with his hand covering it. "You dare to bit her! I should crush your head right now. You even think about trying that crap on me and I will." I walked over to him and looked at the thief.

"How dare you? Now you have a slow death awaiting you." Reinhardt turned the thief's head and I went right for his throat. Man, I've been waiting for that rush all night. The blood was thick and full of energy, due to his struggling and fear. I broke and looked at Reinhardt. "Come, join me." He took his hand off of the mouth and went right for the man's wrist.

We sat there, together in ecstasy, feeding on this scum, this leech on society's back. As the man's body went limp, I pulled away, though not taking my fill. Reinhardt followed my example and let go.

"He shall die the way he lived. Slowly and shallowly. Let's put him somewhere no one's going to find him. He should not receive any help." Reinhardt took off his belt and tied the man's hands together. Then he ripped the man's shirt and put it in his mouth. Covering the man with available trash cans and bags, we left the alley and the man to the hands of death. "Let's go down to Bourbon Street. I feel like having a few drinks."

"Okay."

We went walking until we hit one of the better joints. We walked in and saw some of the other vampyers in the area. I was surprised to see as many as there were. I would have thought that they would be at one of the safe houses around the city, that way the younger ones being hunted could be safe, and the older ones would be away from the annoying humans.

Anyway, we grabbed a table at one of the corners and ordered some drinks. Reinhardt ordered a Jack and coke and I ordered a screwdriver. We sat there watching the crowd. I saw several vamps I knew. There was Cassandra, Louie, Crystal, Sahra, Vincent, and Armand, to name a few.

A couple of younger ones walked in and saw us immediately. One of them I recognized instantly. He was the one that challenged us at the House of Pain the night before. I wanted him gone now.

I went to rise but Reinhardt grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"No, just let it go. Finish your drink and we'll go for a walk"

"Why the hell should we. We were here first it's them that's the problem. Go over and tell them to leave. If you don't, I will."

"No, neither of us will. It will only cause problems. Let's go." He grabbed my hand, put money on the table for the drinks, and pulled me out the door.

"What the hell! What are you on their side now!" I stormed off down the street. I reached the crosswalk in a tiff and went to cross when he grabbed me.

"No, I'm not. I've always been with you. I just want to avoid as much conflict as possible. Come here." He opened his arms and invited me in.

"How could you do that? You completely ran me down. I expected you to stand up for me." I had begun to cry. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is nothing to get upset over. Let's just go home and rest. The sun's close to rising." He begun to lead me off but I was slow at moving.

After a few minutes of throwing my tantrum, I walked with him, instead of resisting. We went back to the house and went up to the bedroom.

"Do you want to take a soothing bath?"

"With the lavender bubble bath and the lotus bath beads?"

"If you desire it." He bowed like a servant in front of me. He always knew how to make me smile. I took his hand and lead him in the bathroom. The nice thing about the bathroom was I wanted a large bath and a shower separate from each other. I began to draw a bath when Reinhardt took the task off of my hands.

I smiled and began to get undressed. He slipped out of his clothes as the tub finally filled. He turned off the water and got in. Taking his hand, I followed him in.

We sat there, soaking and completely relaxing together. The scents of lavender and lotus were overpowering. I was so relaxed that I actually started to fall asleep. Reinhardt was doing his purrs in my ear.

We were in a whole other world all to ourselves. But the dream couldn't last forever. Morning was right around the corner and we needed to get to bed. I stepped out first and extended a towel to him. I went to look out the balcony door curtains. The sun was only minutes away.

Gathering up a black negligee and a pair of black, silk panties, I went over to the bathroom.

"The sun is almost here. You had better hurry." I turned around and began to walk away, when suddenly, I was lifted off the floor. Reinhardt carried me over to the bed. I smiled as he stood over me. "Come here." He climbed onto the bed as I closed the curtains.

Seeing my negligee, he took it out of my hand and threw it on the other side of the bed. "I don't think we'll be needing that."

"Most defiantly." I kissed him as he moved me into a more comfortable position. As he kissed down my stomach, I whined and moaned in a deep voice. He licked in and around my belly button. He was the only one who knew that drove me wild.

I was burning up. I could have sworn the bed was up in flames. He knew exactly how to turn me on.

His tongue probed me and his fingers found every inch of me. He sucked and licked my clit as I clawed at the bed and rived around. I growled and moaned. He found the spot and I went crazy. As he kept going, I came screaming his name. He sat up and I cut my wrist and offered it to him.

He took it, gladly, and began to take all he wanted. I gave it to him with all pleasure. As he drank and drank, I began to feel very light headed. He was pulling so hard.

Finally, he stopped. He sat up and looked at me.

"I love you."

"As do I. Now, since you basically sucked the life out of me, let's go to sleep."

"Yes, I'm sure tomorrow will be eventful." He smiled and I could tell some sort of plan was lying just below that baby face. I rolled over and lay down on his chest.

As his heart calmed from the feeding, the beat began to steady and put me to sleep.

I was suddenly awoken by a slight tapping on my ankle. Thinking is was just Reinhardt playing with me, I ignored it. Finally, it was too much and I sprang up in a fury.

"What!" Then I saw it was Cassandra. She had jumped back from me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was Reinhardt messing with me. What is it?"

"Uh, the master has asked that you meet him in the dinning room and that you wear something nice and elegant."

"Alight, thank you. I really am sorry."

"No harm done." We both smiled and she quietly walked out of the room. Something nice and elegant, huh? I got up and looked in my closet. There were several different choices. After a couple of minutes, I chose a full length black strapless dress. Checking my jewelry box, I chose a black diamond necklace.

I got dressed and went down to the dinning room. Reinhardt was waiting there. Everyone else had gone home, it was just me and him.

"Please sit." He motioned to a chair next to him. I smiled and gladly took it. "How long have we known each other?"

"Oh, about seven years now."

"Seven years is a long time. I still remember the first time I saw you. It was in that blood bar, Vik. You were wearing one of the most beautiful and revealing belly dancing outfits ever. You danced over to me and won me instantly." I smiled as I remembered it all. "Seven years and now here we are. I have something for you."

My heartbeat sped up. This was it. I've waited for this moment for a while. I was ready to jump out of my seat. He pulled out a box from under the table, but it wasn't a ring box. He opened it.

In the box was a gold necklace that was two parts. On the top was a pentacle and on the bottom was an Egyptian ankh.

"It's beautiful." He stood up and placed it around my neck. "I will wear it until eternity." He then sat down.

"I have something else for you." This time he brought out a ring box. "Shall we ride into eternity together?"

"Yes." He handed me the box and I opened it. In it was a beautiful sterling silver ring with a single garnet stone and a single lapis lazuli stone.

"It's beautiful." He took the ring and placed it on my hand. I hugged him. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Agreed. I'm famished. But wait, one question."

"What?"

"When are you going to tell your father?"

"We shall go to him ourselves. I'm sure he will give you his blessing." He smiled and we walked outside. "What are you up for?"

"I don't know. I'll know it when I see them." I nodded and we walked away and down to Bourbon Street. This night was like all others. Hot, humid, and cluttered by waves of people. Perfect.

As we enveloped ourselves in the crowd, I caught one very distinctive smell. I found an alley and pulled Reinhardt into it.

"Daywalker's here. He's hunting. Maybe we should just go home."

"There is a number of our kind here. I'm definite he can't be hunting us."

"Maybe so but I don't want to take the chance. Let's just go."

"No, I'm hungry." He stormed away from me and into the crowd. I reluctantly followed. He knew what he wanted and I could only play along.

He took the object of his hunger into a nearby nook and began to feed in front of me. I nervously waited until he was finished. But instead of finishing him off, he turned and offered him to me.

I took it gladly and began to feed. The blood was warm and soothing, just what I needed. But suddenly, it wasn't the blood that held my attention.

Daywalker was hunting us. In fact he was within five feet of us. His scent was so strong. I looked up, trying to find him and knowing where to strike. I was surprise that Reinhardt couldn't smell him.

Suddenly, I was pushed over. Blade was sitting on top of me, hi sword blade at my throat.

"Why do you need to kill me?"

"Because I hate your kind."

"Then you hate yourself." He pushed the sword deeper into my throat. "I would be careful. Someone might see you."

"Then why pick this place to feed."

"I didn't mean by the humans." I looked behind him.

Reinhardt was standing over him. Blade looked back and Reinhardt hit him away from me. He helped me up. We stood there, squaring off with him. As he drew out his signature double bladed boomerang, a cop hollered over at us. Blade took off into the crowd and we went back behind the buildings.

We continued running until we got back home. After we were safely in our room, Reinhardt slammed the door and sat down.

"That does it. I'm going to do it."

"What?"

"Join the Blood Pack."

"No, you won't."

"Were you not fully conscious back there? I just saved your life."

"Yes, you did. But you don't need to join that unruly bastard pack. I'd rather have you running with a pack of lycans."

"But you don't understand…" He cut off. I could see that a secret was dwelling right underneath the surface.

I never dug, or tried to, into his past. I thought it was rude and, if he wanted to tell me, he would tell me. I wanted only to know the history that we created together. I walked over and brought his head to my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do.

He finally relaxed. I led him to the bed to sit down.

"You don't understand." He looked away from me but I brought his eyes back to mine.

"Then why don't you explain it to me." He signed.

"When I was a teenager, I came home to find my parents sitting quietly in the living room. Nothing seemed out to the ordinary. I went upstairs and was there for a while. Finally, I had to come downstairs, for some reason, and I saw my father kill my mother. I really didn't know at the time that he was a vampyre but he didn't look any different, so I didn't think anything about it.

"He happened to see me and came up to me. He told me that mom wasn't right and that she had to be dealt with. He offered me a hug and, being my father, I accepted it. Suddenly, he issued me into his world. I didn't know what happened when I awoke. But I was somewhere else and my father was fighting with that bastard. I knew that if he saw me, I was done for and I couldn't help my father, so I ducked away.

"That bastard killed my father!" He stood up and began to walk away. I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"That son of a bitch took my father and tried to take you," he put his hand on my face, "I won't let that happen."

"You won't loose me. And you don't need to give up two years of your life just to be in association with those life sucking pricks."

"I want that son of a bitch dead, just like they do."

"I realize that, bu…"

"No, I don't think you do. If you truly did, you'd let me do this without any argument." I could tell that he was near tears. I didn't know what to do. So I just reached up and kissed him.

"Let's just rest, and then, tomorrow night, we'll decide which way you want to go."

"Tomorrow night, the night after, a million nights into the future, my answer will always be the same. I will go and talk to Damaskinos tomorrow."

"Get out."

"What?"

"You're sleeping somewhere else tonight. Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't deal with this." I pointed to the door.

"Can't we just talk abou…"

"No, I've already made up my mind. No talk. I was just told that my fiancés has decided to give up everything that he holds dear, including me, to join forces with a band of insolent pricks. I can't deal with that fact."

"But…" I pointed to the door.

He reluctantly turned and walked out the door. I lay down on the bed and closed the curtains. I began to cry. I couldn't believe that he would do that. Giving everything up like that.

I couldn't stop crying. The tears fell for everything. But, after thirty minutes of arguing with myself, I finally came to the resolution that he was going to do this with or without my permission or consent. I had to let him go or agree with him.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and got changed. I went out the door and stared at him sleeping in the next room. This was the worst decision that I have ever had to make but I was strong enough to make it.

I closed the door and went back to the bed. After I made a call to a friend of mine who was a gun maker, I laid down. Staring up at the top canopy, I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

The next evening, I awoke to John knocking on the door. I slowly rose, put on a robe, and met him at the door.

"Yes?"

"Uh, a man left these at the door. There were instructions to give them to you."

"Alright, thank you. Would you please have Reinhardt come in here?" I took the box from him and closed the door. Opening it, I found the two guns that I had ordered last night before. I put them back in the box and put it on the table.

Reinhardt knocked on the door and opened it just enough for him to stick his head in.

"May I come in?"

"I called for you, didn't I?" He smiled and walked in. I offered him a seat in his favorite chair. I took the box and sat down next to him.

"I…" Before he could say anything, I put my hand up and stopped him.

"No, I need to say this. Last night, after you left, I cried like I never have. I realized that your past has not been the easiest. I know, because mine hasn't either. Daywalker was the one who almost took my father and killed my mother in front of me. You think I ever forgave him for that. I want that bastard dead more then you know. But I can't really do anything. I don't want to die and I'm not going to send others to their deaths, either.

Now, I know that once you've set mind to something, there is no way that I or anyone else can change or sway it. So, I've decided that if I can't change your mind then I'm going to have to go with it. So I have these for you." I handed him the box.

He opened it and pulled out the guns. They were regular guns, only they had circular knives on the bottom and his symbol on the hilt.

"They're beautiful."

"But you have to promise me something."

"Anything. Name it."

"You have to promise me that you will come back to me after your two year training, alive."

"I promise." He kissed me. "I'm really glad that you decided to join me. I haven't talked to him yet but I will now, with your approval."

"Yes, but we have to go to my father first. I have called the airport and told them to get the jet ready. Go get some things and meet me downstairs." He smiled and walked out.

I went to the balcony window and watched a flock of birds fly by. They seemed so free. Free from guilty, hunger, anguish. I envied them. I went over and got a small bag out of my closet. I decided what I wanted to wear and got dressed.

Putting some clothes and a couple of bathroom accessories, I went out the door and down the stairs. Reinhardt was sitting on the couch with his bag packed, waiting.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me call John and get the car."

"No. Let him rest. I'll drive."

"You driving? Now, I fear for my life." A smirk crossed my face.

"Yes, me driving. I'm not that bad."

"I know. I'm just giving you shit. Let's go." I wrapped my arm around his waist and lead him out the door. We got in the car that was out of the garage.

We drove to the plane awaiting us. We took off in a matter of minutes and were airborne moments later. The flight was rather long, lasting much of the night and into the morning. But we landed in Paris by three in the afternoon. We had to taxi into a hanger, where a car was waiting to take us to Father.

The drive was actually long and took the rest of the day. We slept together in each other's arms the entire time. We arrived at the chateau at around nine. There were a number of people there to greet us.

We had to go through several points before we actually got into Father's chambers. For some reason, he feels he must hide himself away from the world.

When we got to his personal chambers, I asked the others to leave. We were alone until Father came into the room.

"My daughter."

"Father." I went to him and hugged him.

"And who is this?"

"Father, this is Reinhardt, my husband to be." He went up to him and looked him over.

"Sir, I…"

"No."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"No. He is not of noble birth." He turned and walked away.

"Father!" He was at my throat in a minute.

"You dare to raise your voice to me!" Reinhardt rushed over to me. I looked down at him.

"It's okay." He backed away. I looked deep into my father's eyes. "You would kill me?"

"Yes. I want a pure line. You will not bring a half-bred bastard into my presence and tell me that you are getting married. My daughter didn't even ask me for my approval for this. That not only hurts me, it dishonors the whole coven. I have tried to deal with all of the things that you have done in the past. But this, this is too much. I will** not** allow it and I pray that neither will you." He dropped me and walked away.

"I allow it because I love him. He is the first person that has actually shown me any warmth since Mother was killed. And he shares my feelings on almost everything. I love him and I had hoped that you, of all people, would warm up to him and accept him. But apparently, you are a cold hearted person and I was wrong." I turned around. "Let's get out of here, Reinhardt. Apparently, I have no family." We went to walk out when I caught the scent of a human and the thoughts of my father.

I looked over to see a man on the floor, chains on his wrists and ankles. He was being pushed forward by Father with a cattle prod. Crawling on the floor, he stopped in front of Reinhardt and me.

"My daughter, all I ever wanted for you was happiness. But, my bloodline has been pure for centuries. My father's and his father's lines were pure. I would like it to be for centuries more.

You are the only one I have left. I don't want to loose you. And if that means that I must accept him in the family, then I will. Please join me." He motioned to the man on the floor. "You are welcomed as well." He offered him to Reinhardt. He looked at me. I gave him a look of uncertainty and approval.

"Sir, I would formally like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Father smiled and put his hand on Reinhardt's shoulder.

"I approve." They smiled at each other then at me.

"Enough of this. It's water under the bridge. Shall we feed?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Father was the first one to dig in. He went straight for the man's throat. As the man tried to struggle, Reinhardt took his left wrist. The man was slowly relenting to them. I finally took his right wrist and began to feed.

It was one of the best feelings. The blood flooded in, warm and smooth. I reached over and took Reinhardt's hand. He looked up at me. We each had a mouth full of blood and we kissed each other, sharing what we had. It became very messy, with blood running down our chins and throats.

Father finished off the man and let him fall to the floor. He looked as us.

"Daughter, I grant you my blessing, you and Reinhardt both. I shall send you anything and everything that you need, just let me know." I hugged him.

"Thank you, father." Reinhardt shook his hand.

"Sir."

"I am sorry to do this. But we must leave. There are things we must do. I will be back after a while. I'll keep writing."

"Alright. I'll be sure to keep my eyes open for your word." I kissed his cheek and Reinhardt and I left.

So my word has been written down.

It has been two years and I have received the news of Reinhardt's death at the hand of the half-bred, Daywalking bastard. I have told Father to recall all of his servants and funds. All of the money and property is back in his name.

I have planned to kill myself. I will see him in the next life and forever more. But I cannot live in this one without him. I love him too much to.

If these words are ever found, I pray that they add to inspire a sense of love and caring in the reader. May they head my words and carry my cause in their own life.

I love my father and hope to see him again in the future. But now, I shall walk into the light of the rising sun and be reunited with my love, my Reinhardt, on the other side. Forever and always united.

Goodbye all and into the abyss I walk.

FIN


End file.
